Cured
by Sidoh1
Summary: Seven tricks Yoosung again. This time it leads to something more.


Contains one mild spoiler about Vanderwood's identity.

* * *

Seven tries to ignore the sighs behind him as he works on some last minute job that was forced on him when Yoosung was already on his way over to his place. It's a bit more of a challenge now that he appears to have given up on playing LOLOL and is making it very clear that he's bored. "Seven….are you nearly done?"

"Yeah, almost." His fingers are typing so fast that they almost look like a blur hovering over the keyboard. "Did you go to LOLOL rehab when I wasn't paying attention?"

"None of the other guild members are online. And I could have stayed home if I was just going to play LOLOL. I came to hang out with you."

Seven's fingers freeze in place for a split second before they resume their movements. Yoosung seems to think that Seven always invites him over on a whim and then just forgets about him once he's there. Seven just kind of lets him believe that, but it couldn't be further from the truth. He always looks forward to Yoosung hanging around his house, more than he cares to admit. It makes him feel all kinds of things he shouldn't, even when they're both just minding their own business.

It's a strange, new thing for Seven to have company like this. Vanderwood doesn't count. He's practically furniture (annoying furniture that threatens him a lot), and it's strictly a work relationship. Yoosung isn't part of that world. He's that taste of normal that Seven often finds himself longing for, and every time he's reminded of his presence he wants to abandon work and play games with him. Or tease him until he's blushing. Or...well, do things that Seven can't allow himself to think about too much, or he'd never get any work done.

"Alriiight," he singsongs a moment later, spinning around in his desk chair to face Yoosung, who's looking at something on his phone. "The world is safe for approximately the next…" Seven glances at a non-existent watch on his wrist. "Nine point eighty-seven minutes. I'm all yours."

"Finally." Yoosung lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Jumin and Zen were arguing again and Zen was trying to get me involved so I made typos on purpose so that they'd think I was playing LOLOL." He raises a can of PhD Pepper to his lips and takes a sip. Seven widens his eyes in shock.

"Yoosung...where'd you get that?"

"What, this?" Yoosung looks at the can in confusion. "From your fridge. You told me to help myself because you were too busy."

"Which side of the fridge?"

"Why does that…"

"Yoosung," Seven interrupts him, making sure to look extremely serious and concerned. "Please think about it carefully. This is important."

Yoosung pauses for a moment. "I got it from the door. Definitely. So...right side I guess?"

Seven clasps his hand over his mouth and looks at Yoosung as if he might drop dead at any minute. "Are you feeling okay? No headache? Fever?"

Yoosung looks mildly suspicious now, but mostly just very alarmed. "I...Maybe I feel a little hot? Why, what's wrong?"

"Haven't you seen the news?" Seven sits down on the couch next to Yoosung and puts his hand on his forehead. "There was something wrong with a batch of PhD Pepper that was produced between certain dates. It turned out to contain some kind of harmful chemical. I sorted through my entire supply and put the contaminated ones in the door of the fridge. I meant to throw them out later."

"Seven! Why didn't you throw them away immediately?!" Yoosung looks at Seven with a look of sheer panic in his eyes. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, they say that once you get a fever, it starts..." Seven lowers his voice to an ominous whisper. "It starts eating away at your tongue." It's not exactly the best thing he's ever come up with on the spot, and he has to bite his lip to make sure he keeps looking serious.

"Eating away..." Yoosung pales, but then his eyes narrow. "You're not joking, are you?"

Seven shakes his head solemnly. "You're burning up, Yoosung. Didn't you say you feel hot?"

Yoosung brings his fingers up to his forehead and yelps. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"I'm afraid it'll be too late once we get there. It's an extremely aggressive chemical," Seven says with a sigh. "But thankfully, there's an instant remedy."

Yoosung perks up. All wide-eyed and desperate like this, he looks more like a puppy than ever. "What is it?!"

"Well…You have to kiss someone who hasn't ingested the chemical. It hasn't been proven to work in all cases, but they tell you to at least try."

"What? But who..." Yoosung looks around as if he expects a bunch of girls to have magically appeared out of nowhere. Seven is tempted to poke him and point out that he's right there. Instead, he just clears his throat. "Oh…" Yoosung looks at him with wide eyes for a moment before leaning in and slamming their lips together in a brief peck.

"Um, Yoosung…" Seven almost feels bad for messing with Yoosung like this, but he's so adorable when he's all flustered. "I think you need to kiss me properly. Because it affects your tongue and all, you know?"

"Right…" Yoosung says quietly. Seven half expects Yoosung to attack his mouth and force his tongue down his throat if he's going to kiss him with the same panicked urgency as before, but he's proven wrong. This time, Yoosung is more hesitant when he presses their lips together, and it's up to Seven to deepen the kiss by running his tongue across Yoosung's bottom lip, encouraging him to part his lips.

It's clumsy at first. Seven hasn't kissed anyone in a long time, and he's not sure if Yoosung has ever kissed anyone in the first place. Their lips are kind of dry and chapped but it's warm and nice and Yoosung tastes vaguely like honey. It takes a lot of willpower for Seven to break the kiss rather than let himself melt into it. Belatedly, he realises that this was an awful idea, because being near Yoosung is going to be twice as bad now that he'll know what he's missing.

"Well?" Yoosung awkwardly bites his lip. Seven can't keep his eyes off the small dip caused by his teeth. "You think I'm cured?"

"Oh." Seven almost forgot about the stupid prank. "About that…"

Yoosung interrupts him with an unexpected laugh. "I know. I figured out you were tricking me as soon as you brought up the kissing thing. After that coffee prank, I wasn't going to fall for something like that again. I'm not that stupid. Come up with a more believable story next time."

"Wait. You knew it was a trick and you still…?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that for ages but I always get too scared. You could have gone about it like a normal person though," Yoosung says with a slight pout. Then, Seven finds himself too busy being kissed to worry about how much the tables have turned on him.


End file.
